Timeline
What follows is the timeline for the past two centuries, commencing with the Starguild's search for the Seven Worlds and running to the present. * 2115 Starguild reports of rebel forces operating in the Velt sector confirmed. * 2116-2139 Starguild espionage and deep recon efforts into the Velt sector intensify. Rebel starforces based in the Velt sector attack Starguild holdings and deep recon vessels. All efforts to locate the base of these rebel forces fail. * 2140-2165 Seven Worlds - Starguild Border Wars. Starguild homing in on the rebel system, and its location isolated to one of a dozen possible systems. Major commitment of Starfleet to protect deep recon efforts into this region. The first Dragonstar raids are launched by the Seven Worlds, disrupting Starguild organization and production. Early contacts and light conflicts between the Seven Worlds and the Dragoncrests occur at this time. The Seven Worlds first encounters Dragoncrest Power Armor, and develops its own. The first units are fielded in skirmishes against the Dragoncrests in 2161, but none are deployed against the Starguild. * 2166 Location of the Seven Worlds found. Starguild assembles a fleet to conquer the system. * 2167 Starguild expeditionary fleet into the Seven Worlds destroyed. * 2168-2170 Starguild rallies to defeat rebel forces on the Seven Worlds, but is worried about alien contact along its borders. Beginning of the Dragoncrest Border Wars. * 2171-2178 Dragoncrest - Starguild Border Wars. Dragoncrest Border War period, punctuated by Seven Worlds - Starguild skirmishes. The Starguild builds up a large force but is unsure which is the greater threat, the Seven Worlds or the Dragoncrests. * 2179 First Seven Worlds - Starguild War. Starguild invades the Seven Worlds. * 2180 Starguild ground forces on Getra, a colony along the Starguild - Dragoncrest border, are attacked by Dragoncrest ground forces. The Imperial Guard based there are considered the best troops in known space, but are quickly overrun. This was the Imperium's first contact with Power Armor. Seven Worlds begins deploying Power Armor against the Starguild, especially on Dragonstar raids. * 2180-2182 Starguild continues attacking the Seven Worlds, but holds its major forces, fearing Dragoncrest attacks along the border. Starguild renegades and rebels throughout known space begin to rally at the Seven Worlds. Deser-tion among Starguild and Landcaste forces common. * 2183 Dragoncrests invade the Seven Worlds * 2185 Starguild attacks on the Seven Worlds prove too costly against both Dragoncrests and rebel forces. Starguild pulls out after bombarding the planet of Alpha. * 2186 First Seven Worlds - Dragoncrest War * 2187 Dragoncrests secure Starfleet superiority ha the system. * 2188 Operation Lance. Dragoncrest ground forces invade Alpha. Seven Worlds forces from Hryken counterattack and establish a landing zone on Alpha. * 2188-2192 First Alpha Campaign. Heavy ground engagements between Dragoncrests and Seven Worlds. * 2193 Second Alpha Campaign. Dragoncrests launch a final attack on Seven Worlds positions, and are repulsed. They abandon Alpha and retire from the Seven Worlds. End of the First Seven Worlds - Dragoncrest War. * 2194 Alpha Rear Guard/Fall of Hryken. Massive attack on the Seven Worlds by Starguild forces. Seven Worlds forces destroyed and the planet of Hryken reduced to rubble. * 2195-2198 Starguild partitions the Seven Worlds * 2199-2219 Five of the Seven Worlds colonized by the Starguild. Alpha is a penal world; it is used as a training ground for Imperial troops. Hryken rebuilt by Seven Worlds survivors; the populace is armed and rebellious, and Imperial troops fear to walk the planet. * 2220 Imperial main Spacestation in the Seven Worlds system destroyed, and the Starguild votes to exterminate Hryken. Imperial Spaceartillery Section sent to Seven Worlds for that purpose. * 2221 Starguild - Dragoncrest War. Massive invasion of the Seven Worlds by Dragoncrest forces. Spaceartillery destroyed by assault, along with most of the Starguild's garrison. All available Starguild forces called to respond to the attack. * 2222-2223 Dragoncrests secure Starfleet superiority. Invade and conquer Triton, the Starguild's main military base. * 2224 Dragoncrest invade and conquer Vallone. * 2223-2245 War continues, as the Dragoncrests slowly advance. On Alpha and Hryken, Seven Worlds rebels eliminate the occupying Starguild forces, establish government, and prepare for eventual invasion by either the Starguild or the Dragoncrests. By 2245, the Starguild has no effective forces in the system. * 2246-2250 Starguild devotes less and less effort to regaining the Seven Worlds. * 2251 Starguild abandons the Seven Worlds entirely. Seven Worlds forces at-tempt to negotiate with the Dragoncrests. * 2252 Second Seven Worlds - Dragoncrest War * 2253-2285 Dragoncrests invade Alpha, which becomes the center of the war for three decades. Neither side able to triumph. * 2286-2287 Seven Worlds develops advanced stardrive and shatters Dragoncrest hold on space. Dragoncrests retire from the system. * 2288-2290 Seven Worlds prepares for inevitable Starguild invasion. * 2291 Second Seven Worlds - Starguild War. Starguild invades. Seven Worlds Starfleet defeated, but significant elements withdraw from the battle and disappear from known space. * 2292-2294 Starguild reestablishes itself on the Seven Worlds. All Seven Worlds citizens are relocated to Alpha and restricted to medieval technology. Trident corporation is awarded the planet Hryken as its holding. * 2295-2331 Starguild Golden Age. Dragoncrest Empire has collapsed, and the Starguild advances rapidly through it. * 2332 Reports of a Starfleet advancing through Dragoncrest space lead to a massing of Starguild forces. * 2233-2336 Dragoncrests, led by Seven Worlds personnel, again attack Starguild forces, their drive targeted for the Seven Worlds. * 2337 Third Seven Worlds - Starguild War * 2339 A new enemy is encountered, attacking along a broad front from within Dragoncrest space. Starguild forces in the new territories are annihilated. * 2340-2348 Spectral - Starguild War. '''Battle is waged for dozens of systems all along the border of known space. * '''2349 Spectral invasion of Rhand. Starguild contact with Rhand ends.